popeyefandomcom-20200214-history
Rags to Riches to Rags
"Rags to Riches to Rags" is an episode of the King Features Syndicate series Popeye the Sailor. It first aired in 1960. Plot The story opens with an attorney reading the last will and testament of Sir Percival Wimpy to Wimpy, who is seated before him. Popeye and Olive Oyl stand behind Wimpy, apparently serving as witnesses. As Percival Wimpy's only relative, Wimpy inherits the entire estate, a vast fortune, although the amount is not specified. Popeye congratulates Wimpy on becoming a millionaire and points out that he will no longer have to beg hamburgers. Wimpy promises that his newfound wealth will not change him and that he will remain his "plain 'umble self." In spite of this vow, Wimpy immediately adopts an opulent lifestyle. The next scene opens at Wimpy's estate, the front gate bearing a plaque that reads "J. Wellington Wimpy, Esquire." Wimpy is awakened for breakfast by his gentleman's gentleman, Jeevie. While eating his breakfast of hamburgers in bed, he watches the morning news. Learning of an upcoming boxing match between Popeye and Kid Nitro, Wimpy announces his intention to bet his entire inheritance on Kid Nitro to double his money. On their way to the boxing match, Jeevie points out that should Popeye win the fight, Wimpy will have lost his all his money. Wimpy reveals that he has made arrangements to referee the fight, implying that he will use his position to ensure Kid Nitro's victory, even dishonestly, if necessary. At the fight, Popeye immediately kayos Kid Nitro with one punch, but Wimpy has placed smelling salts by his unconscious champion and administers a ridiculously slow count ("One, two, two and a half, three, three and a quarter ..."). Finally, before Kid Nitro is counted out completely, he is assisted to his feet by Jeevie, who then strikes Popeye over the head with a gigantic mallet. Barely able to remain on his feet after Jeevie's attack, Popeye is easily knocked to the mat by Kid Nitro. Wimpy then begins a much faster count for Popeye, but before he can count Popeye out completely, he is overcome with guilt for his treachery. Weeping tears of remorse (and perhaps also for his lost fortune), he then feeds his "good friend Popeye" some spinach from the sailor's water pail. Revitalized by the greens, Popeye then administers a twister punch that kayoes Kid Nitro and knocks him through the mat. Wimpy, mindful that he has just lost his fortune, nonetheless counts the Kid out. As Wimpy administers the count, an image of a money bag with wings is seen, flying away from him, symbolizing Wimpy's lost wealth. Wimpy is then seen in Rough House's diner asking Popeye to buy him a hamburger, promising that he will repay him on Tuesday. Popeye seems to have no hard feelings over Wimpy's betrayal, and agrees. The epsiode ends with Popeye singing, "Even down to the end, you're still the best friend of Popeye the Sailorman!" Notes *Although Olive Oyl appears throughout this episode and is constantly at Popeye's side, she speaks no lines. *The cartoon is available on the Warner Archive DVD release, "Popeye the Sailor - The 1960s Classics Volume One". Gallery Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 01.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 02.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 03.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 04.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 05.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 06.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 08.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 009.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 010.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 011.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 12.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 13.jpg Popeye - Rags To Riches To Rags - 14.jpg External links *Rags to Riches to Rags at the Internet Movie Database Category:Popeye the Sailor (TV series) Category:1960